User talk:ZS
Archives: Archive 1 (29/12/2006 - 11/01/2010) Images The images I uploaded last night are from the German and Spanish GTA Wikias, so I have no control over the brightness unfortunately. The images serve their purpose though until we can get others. The naming is simply for consistency purposes, which is something Grand Theft Wiki needs to do. We've put it off for a long time, so I thought it time to start. As for the names, they are some what vague but the only problem in this is when you look at a list of images and to my knowledge there is only the list of files where you could do this. Every where else users can see what is in the image by looking at the thumbnail or actual image. A-Dust 17:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :As far as the name format is concerned, it's much less readable and a hindrance given the choice of jumbling up all words into a single mess. I've been using a different format that adopts spacing and parenthesis in order to avoid this problem (on my images in Category:Vehicles and Category:Locations; similarly named images were provided for characters and several missions, but these have been renamed to your format without reasoning), so wouldn't it be something we should be discussing on the talk page? - ZS 17:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Refer to Grand Theft Wiki talk:Consistency. We need to talk about this. - ZS 17:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got no problem with you wanting to help on this. I'll carry on with changing all the other images. A-Dust 15:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Message by Mclovin123 I just wanted to say that there is next to no trivia with characters, if you can let me put atleast one trivia on all characters in GTAwiki, I would be in eternal debt. Laa shay'a moutlaq bale koulon moumkine. :Trivia is only acceptable if it's factual, so if there isn't any factual trivia, a trivia section isn't need. And I have less knowledge of characters of all things. I'm no superman. - ZS 07:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle stats Hello,i got ur message about the vehicle stats, but i recently found out that u could look up the games files from the ps2 to Pc, and i started with san andreas handling codes, and but them on the vehicles page, i was also going to do VC and GTA 3, althought i am confused, between where i could put all of this info, because then again GTW is a encyclopedia...--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty simple. Each entry in Vehicle Stats in GTA San Andreas and Vehicle Stats in GTA III's tables is contained in a row represented by a line of text divided by "|-", followed by "|" and a body of text for each column. You can refer to Wikipedia's Help:Table page for a better explanation.The reason a table is used is because these stats tend to be too lengthy for the main article itself, and are difficult to interpret without comparisons with other vehicles. I've been avoiding this problem with vehicles in GTA 1 and GTA London by translating raw performance code into writing, instead of using the raw code outright. That's not to say the raw stats have no place, but they could be referred in a seperate article in this wiki when they are actually of interest.Anyway, if you would like to create a similar page for GTA Vice City, ask me and I'll show you how to create a page. You may have to learn how to do this at some point. - ZS 08:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) LCPD Infobox Ahh, thanks for doing that. When I left the code, I was thinking that seems it's blank with the empty template, it would still be blank with the template deleted (even though I saw the red link the first time I deleted the template). Due to my extended wiki break, and now only being semi-active, I'm really doing some stupid things as I'm not used to the wiki software right now, but hopefully I will be back full time (and get used to it again) real soon. Thanks again! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcomed. It good to hear of an explanation for the problem. - ZS 08:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Message by Atul987 how can you edit the gta5 wishlist... i really want to be able to have planes and better guns :Every page has a "edit this page" link on the upper left corner of the page. You will have to save it by pressing the save button towards the bottom. - ZS 20:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) just whant to know are you on youtube Has anyone found lola del rio in the game? Hey so i was just wondering if anyone has found lola in the game yet?Luis253 22:44, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Luis253 :Look up Lola Del Rio. She doesn't appear in the game itself. - ZS 08:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : If you go to the LCPD website in an internet cafe and click the padlock, or use the link Francis McReary emails you, she's there - Jackf 19:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That too. But she doesn't appear in person. - ZS 19:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism :You might wanna take a look at this page.--Gta-mysteries 20:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone already deleted it. - ZS 07:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wanted File Hey. Hope you're doing well :). Since you know a lot about the images on this wiki, could you see if you could fix the broken images at ? Those are probably either typos or links to deleted/moved images. No rush, just would be nice to get it cleaned up. Thanks! Gboyers talk 15:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I always wondered if there is a page for just that. - ZS 20:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Patrol Invest Group :I put under the caption model swapping was used. And the reason the special characters skins weren't attained normally was because I couldn't get a close-up view of them as characters don't show up on replays, or you just couldn't get to them. I used model swapping for the Forelli Family too.--Gta-mysteries 12:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not impossible. Look up the article again. - ZS 12:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, but what about all the other NPCs that are hard to get pictures of?--Gta-mysteries 12:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::As mentioned, it depends on whether or not it's impossible to attain them; as long as it isn't, anyone can take such pictures with patience. Health hacks and short distant jetpacks are also fine if it helps you reach a location where you can take an otherwise impossible image (i.e. the black Washington), but mods that visually affect the game are usually a no-no to me. But for now, most of these screenshots should be good enough, but most of them can be replaced sooner or later. - ZS 12:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well I could replace some of them, like Lance in the VCPD uniform, but the image might be kind of slanted. And most of the time when I use/make mods it's already stuff that is in the game's files. Like the Cedar Ridge Observatory image I mixed the roads up to get a closer view of it. --Gta-mysteries 12:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The observatory image is fine. As mentioned, if the modding doesn't get in the way of presentation, than should be OK. - ZS 17:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Which ones are acceptable, so I know which ones to try to replace?--Gta-mysteries 18:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't need to. With this factor out of the way, the present images should be acceptable and are good placeholders until better images are provided. There is no need to rush in this wiki. - ZS 18:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Message by Tommygunner32 Thanks for the welcome ZS, I'm sorry i haven't replied to your message, i have mostly been on the vault wiki for fallout:) I will try to contribute and help out. :No need to thank me, it's really just an automated message. But here's a warm welcome to you. :) - ZS 05:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Image:HUD-GTASA.png :Is this HUD better than the others I made? I included some more icons on this one.--Gta-mysteries 19:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Good enough for me, but the earlier lead image is more informative with the labels. You image is good for the gallery. - ZS 20:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The Well Stacked Pizza Co. :Should there only be one image of the pizza shop in GTA Vice City? They pretty much share the same design.--Gta-mysteries 09:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The images are meant to provide an illustration of the restaurant's position in its surroundings, so that acceptable even if the building is of the same design. And there are minor differences, such as the locations or the lack of Pizza Boys. - ZS 09:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Message from gjtwah Thank you, ZS. It is a great honor to be in this fan-site for one of the most popular mature video games in the world. I'll let you know if I have any questions. -- gjtwah Thank You I'm here because I'm a big fan of GTA (isn't everyone?). I'm an administrator for Kid vs Kat Wikia, so I won't be here all the time. I just joined to see if I could help out with anything but I will be mostly focused on Kid vs Kat Wikia. Hopefully, you'll like my edit to the GTA 5 Wishlist, I'm a cop lover, if you know what I mean.HugeKidvsKatFan 19:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(HugeKidvsKatFan) Here the website: http://www.kidvskat.wikia.com Re:Welcome Thank you, I come from Wikipedia and am used to that html; I see here it's simplified which actually makes it more difficult for me. I started to create an article but stopped as I didn't want it to be messed up; also it was not very notable (Secondhand Circuitry; it had a redlink). Daniel Christensen 15:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) One Crazy User http://gta.wikia.com/User:GeezeLuis This guy jumps on people, deletes others edits, uses swears words and after all these creates this page: Jennifer_Ancelotti-Johnson. May be I don't understand something, but aren't those facts are good reasons for ban? --Orto Dogge 08:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Image Conversions :Could you delete all my images that use the PNG format. I'm starting to use JPG, and they look better than they did before. Thanks --Gta-mysteries 16:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Duly noted. It's only a matter of how fast I'll come across these images. - ZS 16:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well should I tag them for deletion?--Gta-mysteries 16:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really, unless you immediately have replacement. But as mentioned, this matter is important, but it's not urgent. - ZS 11:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Emulators :I need to ask you, which emulator did you use for GTA LCS, and GTA VCS? Is it PCXS2? And to get images of cars do you use FPV of one vehicle for another with the HUD, and radar turned off? --Gta-mysteries 23:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::PCXS2. It's the only stable emulator available (although the poor frame rate management makes it very unusable for actual gameplay in these games). And yes, that's the only way I was able to achieve this look. FPV on motorcycles tend to work best because of their compact size; I tend to use a Faggio because its FPV height is the most optimum, allows me to lean forward and backward, is the smallest available vehicle. Any vehicle that is larger will require a Sanchez. Otherwise, I'll opt for trucks with a higher FPV camera position. - ZS 07:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I though that you would have to use a bigger vehicle for a smaller vehicle to try to get a good angle. And to play the game do you need to insert the game disc into the disc drive, or does it already come with the emulator once all the parts are with it?--Gta-mysteries 08:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That will only apply for bikes only. Regular cars seem to be suitable, although cars with long bodies may end up pushing the bikes out of the way if driven too close for a large shot. And yes, I have to insert the disk into the computer's drive. The emulator was downloaded seperately. - ZS 08:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Can you tell me what naplink is? I was reading the instructions and it said I had to connect my computer with my PS2 with naplink. It also said something about a USB cord. --Gta-mysteries 08:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I'm reading, it seems to be a program that allows you to download programs from the Internet into the PS2. - ZS 08:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :So with this I won't need my PS2 as long as the game download is on my computer? And if not, is this something I need?--Gta-mysteries 08:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You just need to pop the game's DVD into the PC's drive and PCXS2 should do the rest. I don't recall needing Naplink for this. - ZS 08:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I hope so, because I've seen all the files, and everything, and it seems like a hard thing to do. Would It be the same as using an Eyetoy.--Gta-mysteries 08:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Never has been an easy thing to do. I wish you the best of luck on this. - ZS 08:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks--Gta-mysteries 08:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do have another question about this, can an emulator mess up your computer or your game console?--Gta-mysteries 09:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::That's just bullocks. The worst that can happen is the emulator crashing and closing itself. - ZS 09:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :OK, now I feel better about doing this.--Gta-mysteries 09:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering why the radar, and the mission passed text had the block around it.--Gta-mysteries 20:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As mentioned, you can give the PSP version a go. Probably harder though if you resort to legal means. - ZS 20:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC): :Is the PSP version illegal? If it is I think I'll stick with the PS2 version without using it for missions. They can be found by official screenshots, or videos, but don't seem that important as vehicles, or the city, and things like that. It would seem small rendering is a small price to pay for playing the games on the PC.--Gta-mysteries 20:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Could you help me with the installation? Does it work with Windows Vista 32-Bit? And all the files are separate aren't they?--Gta-mysteries 05:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Which installation? - ZS 10:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :The installation of the bios, and the plugins. Could you tell me which files you need to have?--Gta-mysteries 21:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll need the BIOS from the actual console. It's a bit complicated considering you need to "dump" the BIOS using specialized tools (I happen to have a PS2 to do this legally). See here. - ZS 17:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) RPG in Wanted Mission ZS, rumor has it that in GTA IV, when doing the top on the list most wanted mission in Alderney, there's a guy that uses an RPG. Is that correct? Are there any others that use that? :Really? I don't recall NPCs being able to shoot RPGs unless it's the final mission, let alone in a most wanted side-mission. - ZS 12:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It took me like four tries to complete that mission. Avoiding that RPG is pretty tough unless you use the all guns a-blazing approach. Quick question I was wondering if I could use images/info from here for my iphone webapp, its for GTA IV, wasn't exactly sure :I'm all too sure about this. I never used a internet phone to know, let alone test this wiki's pages on a portable device. - ZS 09:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I was actually wondering about copyright stuff and permissions, but that got answered for me, its up at http://iwebapp.co.cc/gtaivapp if you wanna see it - Jackf 19:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :So you're just looking for a phone-friendly webpage. Good to know. - ZS 19:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Message by Xdblackx --Xdblackx 21:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC)xdblackx--Xdblackx 21:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome note and i'm glad to have a page with grand theft auto........ Panorama Shots :Besides the emulators, I do need help with something else. I'm trying to get a full panorama shot of Upstate in GTA III. But I don't know how. Could you help me with this too? This is what I have so far.--Gta-mysteries 06:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :See "Creating great panoramas" and "How to Create Photo Panorama For Free Using Autostitch". Search engines are your friends. - ZS 08:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Whenever you make one do you use wide shots or close-up shots and use stitching?--Gta-mysteries 19:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends. Stitching is usually only necessary when the scenery you want to screencap is too wide for regular methods, but it's more time consuming to do. It's usually more advisable to use wide shots when possible, and leave stitched shot as a last resort. - ZS 19:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Could you tell me if this looks right I made a panorama shot of Cochrane Dam? :A bit crooked in the lower middle side. If there is no workaround though, this image is OK. Remember to use better quality JPG. - ZS 10:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) some things i wanna know Do the fictional places "take the place of" the real places in the real world in the GTA World....because to still have 50 states San Andreas would have to take the place on California and Liberty State would replace New Yprk and Alderny would replace New Jersey...just wanted to know and When I play Lost and damned the bowling bal and pins are not there and sometimes Johnny Biker Buddies are invisble when I hang out with them...is this because i deltes the dlc when I bought the episodes game disk? T-888 16:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Wouldn't this fiction-related topic be best explained by the developers? It's not really something that I'm interest in. Hell, I even doubt the developers care either. :As for the TLAD's bug, I don't even have an Xbox 360 to know. - ZS 16:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit war Hello, ZS. As a moderator you should to stop this edit war between me and another user: http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Murders_Committed_by_Niko_Bellic&action=history This is a article about Niko's murders. This user started to insult me without any reason with swear words and remove mane names from list. I don't like to snitch like this, but I had a bad experience of conflict in here, so I try to solve this problem peacefully. Thanks to you in advance for help with this situation. :Problem resolved during absence. Liberty Jam Hey. Regarding your recent page move, I know for a fact that though there is no the in the logo, when switching radio stations and the name shows on the top of the screen, it says The Liberty Jam. So, what do you suggest it would be named? Based on the logo or based on what it says on the radio stations "menu"? Masterpogihaha 11:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :What about in-game script? We need to note that down then, because they sure hell don't use "The" there. Oh, and they call it "Liberty Jam FM 101.3" in full. - ZS 11:57, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Fine. We can use "The" in the name when the options states it; no point being hypocritical about it. But we have to note the inconsistency. - ZS 12:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Moving GTA1, and GTA2 images I'm sorry but I really don't understand what you meant on my talk page. Do you mean Instead of working first on the vehicles in GTA 1 page I should change the syntax first on the individual vehicle name? And I do need help on the names ti which move them to. Do I include all capital letters, and hypens or what? Like F-19 (GTA1).png moved to F-19-GTA1.png or F19-GTA1.png.--Gta-mysteries 20:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. It helps to plan ahead with the articles. I usually edit multiple pages simultanously when shifting images. And I usually retain symbols (i.e. apostrophes, hyphens, exclamation points, etc.) and capitalizations (or the lack thereof) in the names in order to retain some indication of the spelling's accuracy, or whether or not the name is official. :Anyway, I'll just deal with the images of vehicles. I'm nearly done with GTA4 and GTACW vehicles. - ZS 20:43, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I think that even minor charecters should have infoboxes. What do you think? T-888 20:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? - ZS 20:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Its beacuse everytime I ddo make one someone removes it.....so, I was suggesting it.....is so send me a list of pages that would need thema nd I will make one for them...T-888 21:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey. Templates on GTW should (theoretically) always been lowercase, such as . This is just a convention for convenience, as they aren't titles and don't need to be in title case, it's easier to remember that every template is always completely lowercase. If you disagree, then there needs to be another easy-to-remember rule that applies to every template (such as "templates should always be in title case", like or "lowercase except for game abbreviations", like ). The simplest way of doing things is often the best, no point making things difficult just to be "right". If you need User:gtabot to go around and change every instance of to something else (once we have made a decision), then just ask. I'm not telling you not to do it your way, just saying that we need to agree before changing everything, rather than just going off and doing it on your own when people might disagree. Gboyers talk 01:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of screenshot templates, we'll also need to direct our attention to equivalents of other games that should be given the same treatment. , , , , , , and capitalize their abbreviation, leaving me initially assuming that this template should be named as such. I'm not doing it "my way", I'm comfortable adapting to any format in this regard. But the lack of enforcement of consistency here is disorienting to say the least. - ZS 07:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You are correct - whoever made those didn't follow the convention, but it's not hugely well known. We need to make a decision, and stick to it. Which do you think is best? Wikipedia generally sticks to lowercase for templates, except where case is helpful (like RfA). Gboyers talk 11:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm fine doing lowercases. It'll eliminate the need to tap an extra key for capitalization, something that appears unnecessary for template codes. Of course, if there is the need for capitalization to distinguished abbreviations from actual words of the same spelling, if any, there can be exceptions. - ZS 11:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Middle Park Can anyone get a bird's eye view of the lake to show the sape and size of it? T-888 12:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Could we simply use an in-game map? It's pretty much the same thing. - ZS 12:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) That could work...thanksT-888 12:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) fan finction how i can create a story in gta fan fiction - Unsigned comment by User:Jjhdbellic :We don't usually allow fan fiction in the main article space of this wiki, but you can create one through your user article space (i.e. "User:T-888Jjhdbellic/''Name of fan fiction here''"). GTA Fan Fiction's listing shows that this has been done before. - ZS 19:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction It wasn't me that asked about the fan fiction...someone didn't sign their name to the message....T-888 00:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake. I trust you were referring to some cleanup at Payback? I'll look into it. - ZS 08:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that was me....T-888 18:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Baillie Station I need to ask you something, is the Portland EL station in Saint Mark's named Baillie Station, or Baille Station. The reason I ask you this, is Bluesboyjr, and I are having a discussion regarding the name whether is should be renamed or not.--Gta-mysteries 19:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I wish to be promoted, how is this done? T-888 21:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Gallery You're right, galleries have changed to introduce the popup lightbox, as discussed here. We can bypass this, by adding a link: Image.jpg|link=Pagename|caption - example is here, but this is long and messy. I can't see a way to disable lightbox (ie "lightbox=0" or "preview=none") so it would be best to ask Kirkburn on his talk page. It wouldn't be so bad if the "view photo details" link was bigger, so I'll add some CSS to make this more obvious. Gboyers talk 21:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I could probably disable this completely by editing the wiki's Javascript, but it might not be that big a problem. Where we are using a gallery for navigation (eg a list of vehicles) then we can use the link= code to take the user directly to the right page. There's no real need for 99% of users to visit the image's page. I've edit the CSS to make the "view photo details" image page link bigger and blue, so you should see this change in a few hours. Do you think we really need to remove this feature? Gboyers talk 21:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The lightbox may actually help certain users avoid the need to open a new page, so we don't really need to eliminate it. What I'm actually asking for is an option to personally disable it through my Preferences; it's just not as friendly to editors as it is to readers, so editors may want this choice available. If User:Kirkburn confirms that an option for turning lightboxes on or off is in the pipelines, I can wait, although it would be more acceptable if they included the option in conjunction with the rollout of the revamped gallery. - ZS 11:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) K-Jah Why do you prefer the capitals in K-Jah? It looks better without full capitals so I really don't know why do you stick to them. --DT-boy 17:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's a call sign. It's capitalized. - ZS 17:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Qeustion Where did you get the Ray Larabie Cars? I have seen a link on the talk of the article Vehicles in GTA 2. The link redirects me to WikiGTA. But where did get WikiGTA it? And can everybody use it for his wiki. --GTAFreak05 19:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Refer here or http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Ray_Larabie%27s_voertuigen_%28GTA2%29. I'm assuming the guys at WikiGTA must had plucked the image from a personal website or a developer's showcase but didn't bother to watermark it, so I guess it's OK to reuse it on another wiki. - ZS 19:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your quick answer. I asked that question at the talk page where i get the link but nobody answered me. So i decided to ask you cause you are online right now. --GTAFreak05 19:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Happy to help. :) - ZS 19:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Image Hi ZS, i'm Niko bellic.2810. I from of Grand Theft Encylopedia, and i find a image of Virgo. I need for the competition of Grand Theft Encyclopedia. I need the image of the Virgo with its front and rear. For your attention, Thanks. -- . 19:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead and use it. I have no problem sharing image I took around. - ZS 19:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Cognoscenti Sorry, I had the Information wrong about the rear of the Cognoscenti. I Said it is Similar to the Rear of the 2008 Bentley Brooklands, When I Should have Said Slightly Similar to the Rear of the 2009 Bentley Arnage. :Considering the designs of the vehicles have been hammered down in 2007/2008, it seems comparing it with a 2008/2009 car is no longer appropriate. Neither are vague similarities proof enough to mention them in the first place. It won't reflect the developers intent and rather focuses more on personal opinion. - ZS 15:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I want to give up GTA I left a message at Gboyer's talk page, asking him to delete all info about me (userpage, talk page, account information etc) because I feel GTA isn't that great anymore. I want to leave this site for good. Can you please do that for me? Vvvvvvvvvv 21:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I can delete your userpage and talk page, but this will be the most the deletion tool can do, as the account proper and the history of your edits cannot be completely deleted. Hope that should be enough. - ZS 10:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Upstate Liberty :I was wondering if you help me finish the Upstate page. I need help with some re-wording and possibly the number of images.--Gta-mysteries 19:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll look into that sometime later. - ZS 20:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) message (by User:SnyperT2112) you guys sent me a message but it got deleated before I could read it. was it important? :Nothing was deleted. It was only an automated welcome message. - ZS 11:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Texture images Referring to image stacking isn't it only acceptable with 2 images, so you wouldn't have a gallery section? I only did this because the actual logo of the subject should be used a lead image shouldn't it? --'Gta-mysteriesTalk page'' 19:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :This approach is only suitable when you only have an image of a sign and an image of something else, like that of the location. Stacking two images is fine only if their subject matter is the same and their thumbnail lengths are nearly the same or equal. Otherwise, having one small image over a larger one looks awkward, especially when thumbnail borders ("|thumb|" parameter) are used. And placing the logo on the left still allows it to serve as a lead image, because it's still, in essence, at the top of the page. :The thing is though, some of these textures are redundant, especially signage that only spell out the location without any additional slogans, or signs that are already very much visible in the image of the location. But I'll let all this pass. - ZS 19:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I could see how some of those images may be useless such as the businesses. I was going to add those onto the businesses page when ready, but what if the images are the same length with the border of a thumbnail even though you can't use a caption? It did look better on the Burger Shot page. Oh, and this isn't related to these textures but I found a new method of getting images from GTA San Andreas by the camera. Also out of curiosity might I ask when you are active. I've noticed that you are from about 4:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m in my time zone, although it may be different.--'''Gta-mysteriesTalk page 19:50, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Most of these texture images will still be too big when enlarged to adapt to some of the second images. Again, this left-right setup applies when you have an image of the texture and another subject. Again, these images are still fine, as long as it doesn't hinder presentation. And That's roughly the time period I'll be around, but I won't be available all the time because I got crap to do IRL. - ZS 19:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Manager Position Open Hey. I think its time that GTW promoted a new Manager (bureaucrat). This user would mostly be a "lead admin", coordinating the efforts of the other admins, making sure all the little jobs get done, and making sure the site's organisation works properly. I thought I'd give you the opportunity to put your name forward. If you would like to be considered, please nominate yourself. Thanks! Gboyers talk 00:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Whassup Yo I must be getting drunken by the cardiac! Lets be friends man. You're cool! Gravyv321 Consistency 2 :There's something that's been troubling me. I started to rename the images for missions in GTA IV, and I got stuck. the image names don't look correct with GTA4 at the end as opposed to GTAIV. Like Image:TheCousinsBellic-GTA4, the first one is easy but then the next one Image:TheCousinsBellic-GTA42. Do you think it would better with GTAIV2, and also puncuation marks are kind of difficult to me to, as well as some capitalization.--'Gta-mysteriesTalk page'' 18:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Give it a basic description at the end (i.e. adding "-driving" or "-shootout"; example). I used to do this for certain mission images until A-Dust went ahead using numbers to distinguish these images instead. I never really understood his reasoning of it. - ZS 18:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :So like Image:TheGetaway-GTAIII5.jpg moved to TheGetaway-GTAIII-passed.jpg. And should the images be re-named again or left alone. - Gta-mysteries ::I'm not so fond of renaming existing images at this time; A-Dust may not like that. I just apply this naming system for newly uploaded images. - ZS 18:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alright thanks, this helps.--Gta-mysteries 18:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Picture Help Hey I'm trying to upload a picture of Frank Tenpenny for his infobox, because I found a picture with higher resolution, but I dont know what exactly to do, Im unsure to insert it into the infobox, please help - Addicted2gta 21:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Gta-mysteries has done it for you. Basically you only needed to go to Image:FrankTenpenny-GTASA.jpg, and upload a new version. It's that simple. - ZS 09:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Could you do me a favor? I need two to three pictures for some pages on the site. One is of an Asian girl who is dancing in purple dress around Elizabeta in the TLAD mission Buyer's Market. She appears again in the TBOGT mission Boulevard Baby, entering Maisonette 9 and having sex with Luis. I’m creating a page about her and want viewers to see her in both places and understand the connection. The other pic I need is of Luis doing the Champagne Drinking Contest, preferably a pic where he’s jugging the bottle. Make them high rez as possible, if you can. Thanks.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I got the one from TLAD, but I'm waaay behind in TBOGT. I haven't even completed the first three missions, and "Boulevard Baby" is only available halfway in the whole storyline; I want to be able to cover as many characters here, so progress will be considerably slower. As for the minigame image, I'll only upload it when I accumulated enough images from other activities (such as golfing, dancing and drinking). Give me time on this. - ZS 09:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Hey. I noticed this piece of crap on this wiki and I figured that it doesn't really needs to be on this wiki. Not anywhere. However, I couldn't add the delete template to it as it features a strange kind of wikia mechanism. So, I thought that since you are the most active admin here that you could quickly delete it. -- Master Sima Yi 13:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :From where I am, the swastika isn't just a Nizi thang. Anyway, since it happens to be named after a conflict, probably would be sensible to remove the image and reword it as a userbox for those interested in World War II. That works? - ZS 16:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm fine with that. As long as it's not meant as the way it is now, 'cause this is far from the swastika's meaning. -- Master Sima Yi 17:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor Images Hey, ZS. Should images of voice actors have a licensing template? If yes, how or what type should be used? Masterpogihaha 14:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :If you plucked them from Wikipedia, check their image page for their licensing (or the lack thereof), many of them tend to be tagged as Creative Commons or Public Domain images. If the images originated from other websites, check for licensing at their respectable sites; most commercial sites copyright these images, so use a copyright tag. If you can't find a licensing tag, I guess the default course of action is to assume it's copyrighted. - ZS 14:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) GTA IV Canon Ending Sorry to bother you ZS but I was just wondering what you think the Canon ending of GTA IV is? Many people claim that it is Out of Commision because the explosion of Ray Bulgarin's jet (from the mission Departure Time in The Ballad of Gay Tony) can be seen in the final cutscene (a flashing light resembling an explosion, there is nothing else that it could possibly be) of the mission, and as this can not be seen in A Revenger's Tragedy many people are calling Out of Commision the Canon ending of GTA IV. I just thought you might want to know as if it is true then it should be noted in the GTA IV Endings page. Thanks ''Chimpso' 10:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :All this discussion is fine and well except the whole debate is subjective fan discussion, not official information. When it boils down to it, Rockstar North has total freedom to cock around with the storyline, and they can afford to be inconsistent when they want to. Just look at Departure Time, when it integrates elements of both the Revenge and Deal missions into one.All this explosion proves is that something, possibly Ray's plane, blew up in the sky, but it doesn't prove that either the Revenge or Deal arcs are canon, simply because R* North has never been that serious covering plot holes multiple other times in GTA IV or the episodes. - ZS 11:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC)